


【祯驰】西瓜心

by Zerlinda_dahua_hb



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerlinda_dahua_hb/pseuds/Zerlinda_dahua_hb





	【祯驰】西瓜心

【sci谜案集|祯驰】西瓜心R18.  
ooc歉  
全员原著人设  
祯驰 is rio！  
车！

今年的七夕节赶得巧，没有案子没有打扰，于是大家在别墅里休整。  
白驰打了一堆奶昔冰沙冰咖啡放在客厅里让他们自己拿，他捧着大半个冰西瓜进了厨房，问他干嘛他也不说。  
其实他给赵祯挖西瓜去了，赵祯这天为了练魔术节食掉了好多斤，看的白驰心疼的要命，什么都不让他干了，天天伺候他。  
今天的西瓜特别甜，但是也不能给赵祯吃太多，于是白驰拿了两个装沙拉的大碗把西瓜瓤一点一点的挖出来给赵祯吃。  
白驰挖的很快，不一会儿两大碗就满了，于是他插了两把叉子在西瓜上，端着碗回了卧室。  
“祯，吃西瓜啊！今天的西瓜可甜了！”白驰把给他准备好的那碗西瓜往赵祯面前一推，刚准备下叉子吃西瓜的时候却被赵祯给制止了。  
“等会儿驰驰，我找找...”赵祯不知道在找什么，过了一会儿突然从自己碗里插了块西瓜出来喂给白驰，接着说，“你把西瓜好吃的地方都给我吃了，你就吃不好吃的地方了？”  
白驰嚼着西瓜刚想说话，赵祯疾步锁了门回来抱着他去亲吻他，用他的舌头撬开他的牙关，交换两个人的唾液，品尝白驰嘴里的西瓜。  
他吮吸白驰的舌尖，白驰脚趾都在发麻，双手搂着赵祯时不时的发出几声小猫似的呻吟。  
赵祯放开他，伸手去解他的睡衣，嘴还不闲着，一直在吮吸舔弄着白驰的耳垂。  
白驰站不住了，赵祯把他往床上一推，松了嘴低头去吻他锁骨，吻出一点点青紫痕迹来。他的手不断游走在白驰的敏感处，变着的花样挑逗他，就听不一会儿白驰就开始呼吸急促，嘴里不断喊他的名字：“祯...祯...”  
赵祯下床去拿了润滑剂，白驰就是神志不清也拉着赵祯不让他走，于是他快速的回了床上，开了润滑剂的盖子。  
凉凉的液体被赵祯倒进了他的手心里，他喜欢亲自把润滑液抹到白驰后面，然后用手指去揉弄他的后穴，渐渐的开始把手指伸进去抽查，惹得白驰一阵闷哼。  
赵祯的另一只手绕到了前面去握住白驰的欲望，有技巧的上下撸动，再配合着赵祯一直含住他的欲望舔弄，白驰双手握紧床单，在他嘴里射了第一次。  
他怕呛到赵祯，跟他认错，赵祯抽出后穴里的手指，脱了裤子开始真刀真枪的干了。  
即便是俩人在一起快两三年了，白驰的后面还是那么紧，紧到他每次进去都要吸一口气，怕把白驰弄伤：“驰驰，乖，放松，你不放松我会把你弄伤的。”  
白驰闻言倒像是更紧张了，赵祯见状变含住了他一侧乳粒，轻轻舔弄含住咬下去。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉让白驰一直在浪叫，嘴里什么话都敢说：“祯！祯！那边，那边要！”  
赵祯使坏，故意问他：“想要什么啊驰驰？”  
“你揉揉...啊哈...揉揉它，揉揉它，祯...”  
此时赵祯已经完全进去了，开始有规律的顶弄那个敏感点。  
“啊——！哈...哈...嗯！祯——我...我求求...求求你啊...哈...哈...不要...快...”白驰一直再求饶，因为快感带出的生理性泪水为他的眼角染上了一片绯红，呻吟和浪叫还有躯体交合时的啪啪水声回荡在室内，听起来真是春色旖旎。  
“驰驰，要快是么——”赵祯顶弄的频率越来越快，白驰浪叫的声音就越来越大，直到某一个瞬间达到顶峰，他双手搂着赵祯，给他的背后挠出了两道血印甚至指甲里还带着赵祯的少许皮肉。他的身子弓起，挺里的欲望顶端再一次射出白浊，两人一起释放了欲望。

“西瓜真好吃。”歇了一会儿赵祯笑着跟白驰说话。  
“你就吃了不到一口西瓜！”还是他们俩一起吃的！  
“西瓜心特别甜，这说明给我挖西瓜的人特别喜欢我，所以瓜才能这么甜。”赵祯笑的像只吃饱了的小狐狸，双眼微眯笑的开心。  
“那好吧，我是特别喜欢你。”白驰嗓子有点哑了，说话沙沙的。  
“好哇小白驰，我也特别喜欢你。”赵祯低头蹭他鼻尖。  
“七夕快乐。”


End file.
